Talk:Ezreal/@comment-3238314-20120605220359/@comment-3238314-20120607023511
It's funny that you invoke logic and math to your side when you're not using any of that. "Yes, expecting an AP ezreal to use his W or E to trade at low levels is completely moronic, and for that part, I agree wholly." Good, but your problem is that by early levels he meant before lvl 10. And that's about 15 minutes into the game, generally. That's alot of time for your skills to be shitty. "But seriously, maybe I was blind when I played all other of the AP carries in the game, but what other mage in the game can do 85 physical damage every 5 seconds at level 1 from 1000+ range? Answer: None. Thus, AP ezreal will never have to trade in a game, ever. He will just outrange and poke you or just outfarm you. " Blindness is saying it correctly. I'll tell you what ap carry can do 85 physical damage at lvl 1: none. Because they are too busy doing 90+ damage at level 1, with ap quints and masteries, and near to true damage once they get sorcerers shoes. Meanwhile you're losing damage as the levels pass. If it's range you want to praise so heavily, there's xerath, ziggs, orianna, ahri, who benefit this range as well, without being 100% countered by having a minion between them an you (though ziggs can have a problem with that at times). So if you can actually hit from that praiseworthy 1100 range, the enemy is dumb and outside his minions. If not, you hit it from a range that they can retaliate from. "Yes, like all carries, his base AD is low. But the AS from his passive allows him to push harder with what AD he has, much harder in fact. Also, in order to help my AP ez early game, I take the 3 flat AD from the offense masteries, instead of the 3 flat AP, because ap items are of little use to his early game. '' ''Yes, ezreal's W is laughable in mid lane, which is why my early build resembles that of Triforce ez, and not that of a standard AP carry. What ezreal lacks in crowd control, he makes up for in range and flat out damage output. " I'll ignore the fact that you think that 3 AD impacts the game so extremely. and focus completely on this statement: "What ezreal lacks in crowd control, he makes up for in range and flat out damage output." ''Does he now? Let's compare to Xerath, because he satisfies your range fetish. Ezreal's damage at lvl 10, considering that you actually hit all skills, have sheen, and using your skill build: 299 +0.2 AP physical damage and 505 + 2.35 ap. Xerath deals 780 + 3.1 AP ratio. The difference is that a)xerath doesn't get 2 of his skills blocked by minions b ) he OUTRANGES you c) he deals true damage due to ignoring 28+ 20% of what's left of your magic resist, which leaves you about... 1 magic resist, which is pretty damn close to true damage and d) he stuns you for 2 seconds. Ezreal's 299 damage from Q gets reduced by 30%, making it drop to 209, while allowing the rest of his damage to be true damage, like xerath's. That's 704 + 2.50 ap to xerath's 780 + 3.1 AP. Even if you argue for armor pen runes, you win 90 damage, making it 794+2.35, which is slightly up to par with him, but you lose 10% of that because you lack the magic penetration from runes now, and the remaining armor still reduces damage by 10-15%, so it's actually 714 + 2.13 ap, which again, is actually less. And there's the argument that ezreal has the biggest damage from the biggest range blown apart to smithereens. ''"Thus, AP ezreal will never have to trade in a game, ever. He will just outrange and poke you or just outfarm you." I sort of missed this little jewel here. He will outrange you and outfarm you? How? By hitting the minion in front of you with Q? with his incredible AoE farming abilities? What you can do? last hit. What the enemy AP can do? Aoe farm. YOU will be the one outfarmed. "The only thing wrong with this statement is the 'low damage' part. Q scales off of AD, not bonus AD, so while his base AD is 'low,' the total damage of Q is not at all, especially after you get a sheen." You're right! IT deals a great ammount of damage! before level 7 that is, because unlike the enemy, who will continue dealing true damage to you, you will deal less and less damage because they get scaling armor. You don't get scaling MR, so soon enough even though your base damage might be higher, it gets reduced alot more. Math is fun! "After AP ezreal gets a sheen, there will be no point in the game where AD ezreal's Q does more damage than the AP equivalent. As stated earlier, I take the flat AD in the offensive masteries instead of flat AP in order to help his early game. AP ezreal has no problem last hitting." Completely true! the point where AD Ezreal unlike AP Ezreal negates 44% of the enemy armor does not exist. "At level 6, Ap ezreal's burst is huge. Take ignite and exhaust to guarantee the landing of R, W, E and multiple Q's. Also, burst from pointblank so you can get a few autoattacks in, and utilize the damage from E." Yes! at lvl 6, when you deal 140 + 155 + 350 damage, your burst is huge compared to, say, ahri, who deals 180 + 140 + 255 damage. It's not like your only saving grace out of that is relying for the enemy to waste his burst while under exhaust, is it? "I can use my R to wipe out 4 consecutive minion waves, I will, knowing that it will be back up before I'm in position to use it in a team fight." Disconsidering the fact that it's impossible to have more than 3 waves out at once, unless for some reasons the enemy creeps were able to push starting from the enemy mid inhibitor turret to your inhibitor (without the turret) and alistar and karma kept healing them, and even 3 waves requires the same scenario albeit without the heals, I'm actually curious how many minions you can clear before the damage falls of too much. Let's assume the generous scenario that you could farm 500 ap and reached lvl 16 at the 35th minute mark. first off, let's calculate the relevant stats of each minion at that point in time(mr not taken in consideration where <20): meele minion: 665 hp, caster minion: 445, siege minion: 997 hp, 36-20 magic resist. Trueshot barrage deals 650+450, so 1100 damage. It loses 8%, so 88 damage per pass. First meele minion shot, 1100 dealt, whiped. second meele minion shot, 1012 damage dealt, whiped. 3rd meele minion shot, 924 damage dealt, whiped. first siege minion shot, 834 damage dealt, not whiped. (hah! but since the siege minion may not be present, let's continue). first caster minion, 746 damage dealt, whiped. second caster minion, 640 damage dealt, whiped. 3rd caster minion, 552 damage dealt, whiped. fourth meele minion, 464 damage dealt, not whiped. fifth meele minion, 376 damage dealt, not whiped, and damage is below the minimum treshold of 445. So you currently whiped... one wave. No siege minion. With 500 Ap. The number of minions cleared is exactly the same even if the siege minion is not present in the first wave you hit. So "I can use my R to wipe out 4 consecutive minion waves" = bullshit "I seriously debated on whether or not I should even post a reply, because it seems that logic and math are just ignored when regarding AP ezreal"